Into you
by Indie-tree
Summary: "Je ne sais pas ce que je faisais. C'était toujours pareil. Vivre à la lumière des flashes. Sourire à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire. Je ne savais plus comment je faisais. Je voulais couler. Je voulais qu'on m'oublie. J'avais envie de pleurer tous les jours. Mais, je ne pouvais pas. Alors, je me contentais de sourire. Sourire, sourire. Ça n'avait plus d'intérêt. "/All-Human.
1. Chapter 1

Je ne sais pas ce que je faisais. C'était toujours pareil. Vivre à la lumière des flashes. Sourire à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire. Je ne savais plus comment je faisais. Je voulais couler. Je voulais qu'on m'oublie. J'avais envie de pleurer tous les jours. Mais, je ne pouvais pas. Alors, je me contentais de sourire. Sourire, sourire. Ça n'avait plus d'intérêt.

Quand j'avais enfin réussi, j'étais loin d'imaginer à quel point je détesterai ça. J'aimais jouer la comédie. J'avais toujours voulu être actrice, aussi loin que je me souvenais. Ça avait commencé à l'école primaire quand j'avais joué dans Casse-noisette. Et j'avais eu beaucoup de chance, le jour où j'avais eu mon premier rôle dans une série. Je n'avais que quinze ans. J'étais si heureuse, si légère. Aujourd'hui, je me sentais vide et lasse. Je me sentais usée. J'avais 25 ans. Et je me sentais comme si j'en avais 50. Tout le monde pensait que j'étais heureuse et je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir. J'avais tout fait pour garder ça pour moi. Même mes parents n'y voyaient que du feu. Je n'étais pas actrice pour rien. Je jouais sans cesse la comédie. Ce n'était pas si difficile. Convaincre tout le monde, c'était du gâteau. Un exercice basique pour moi. Je vivais cette vie que je n'acceptais pas. J'aurais tellement aimé m'enfuir ailleurs. Tout recommencer. Devenir personne. Mais j'étais coincée. Et puis, je finissais toujours par me dire que j'étais égoïste et capricieuse. Un milliard de filles rêveraient d'être à ma place. Du coup, je me forçais à ne pas penser.

J'observais dans le miroir, la maquilleuse me mettre du crayon. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et elle ne devait rien à personne. Je l'enviais. Même si je me doutais qu'elle rêvait de prendre ma place. Etre celle qu'on maquille, celle qui allait porter une robe mille fois plus chère que sa propre voiture. Celle qui devait poser devant des photographes en quête d'info croustillantes. Non, elle ne pouvait pas m'envier.

-Tu as toujours voulu faire ça, Bella ?

Elle sourit en continuant de m'appliquer du far à paupière.

-En quelque sorte.

Bella avait toujours été mystérieuse et ce depuis le jour où je l'avais rencontré. Elle était ma maquilleuse personnelle. Et il était difficile de retirer des infos d'elle. Pendant qu'elle fouillait dans sa valise, elle soupira.

-En fait, je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça, mais ça reste entre nous. Ok ?

Je souris. Elle était bizarre.

-D'accord, répondis-je en me regardant dans le miroir.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Je haussais les épaules.

-Je me posais la question, simplement.

Bella m'observa un pinceau dans la main. Elle finit par poursuivre son maquillage. Une heure plus tard, elle avait terminé mes cheveux. Elle m'avait juste mis une barrette en or et boucler certaines mèches.

-Voilà, dit-elle en posant les mains sur les hanches. Tu es superbe comme d'habitude.

Je hochais la tête en regardant mon apparence. Les blondes avaient toujours la côte. Bella sembla se perdre dans ses pensées en passant les mains dans sa coloration rose. Je l'admirais. Elle était tout le temps détachée et je savais que même si elle ne voulait pas faire ce job, elle était en accord avec elle.

-Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, Rosalie.

Je relevais la tête pour croiser son regard bleu.

-Rien, soupirais-je en me levant. Rien du tout.

-Je vois bien que tu vas mal.

J'inspirais avant de prendre la housse accrochée à la porte.

-Même si c'était le cas, on ne doit pas s'y attarder.

-Quoi ?

-Ma tristesse récurrente n'est pas ton problème, Bella.

Bella eut un sourire carnassier.

-Mais, sache que j'aime me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Eh bien, saches que moi non, alors contentes toi de m'aider à enfiler cette horreur.

Bella rit et m'aida à passer cette affreuse robe. Belle, mais inconfortable. J'avais la nausée à chaque fois que je mettais ce genre de vêtements. Ça me rendait malade. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Le reflet que le miroir me renvoyait me filait le cafard. Ce n'était pas moi. J'ai dû prendre cinq minutes avant de rejoindre Gareth dans le salon. Il m'a lancé un regard brillant. J'étais un putain d'objet à ses yeux. Mais même si il rêvait de coucher avec moi, il n'oserait jamais poser la main sur moi et j'en étais soulagée. J'eus un sourire tellement faux que j'étais mal au fond de moi-même.

-Splendide, ma chérie.

Je ne remerciais plus pour les compliments. C'était plutôt pour Bella. C'était elle qui faisait des miracles. J'étais jolie mais le maquillage avait tendance à tout rendre irréelle. Je n'étais plus une femme, j'étais une espèce de déesse. Finalement, après un coup de fil, Gareth me conduisit à la voiture qui attendait devant la villa. Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière et dans la voiture, je sentis aussitôt son eau de toilette nauséabonde. Sans doute, un produit luxueux. Il me lança un sourire. Et, ma nausée décupla.

-Tu es canon, dit-il avant de replonger sur son portable.

Je ne répondis pas et regardais par la fenêtre, la villa s'éloigné alors que la voiture démarrait. Pourquoi avais-je choisie cette voix ? Je tentais de calmer ma tension palpable et en regardant devant moi, je croisais le regard brillant du conducteur. Il hocha la tête. Sans doute, voulait-il s'assurer que je n'allais pas tomber dans les pommes. J'eus un sourire faux comme à mon habitude et il dut se détourner. De temps à autres son regard doux me transperça mais j'ignorais pourquoi je me sentais un peu plus calme à chaque regard. Malgré tout, cet homme ne pouvait pas effacer mon mal être permanent. Ma vie était un désastre. Etre riche, être connue, être populaire, tout ça ne m'offrait aucun répit, aucun bonheur.

La voiture a fini par ralentir et aussitôt, les cris de la foule me parvinrent. La porte s'est ouverte et une main tendue s'offrit à moi. Je la pris et en sortant, je vis le chauffeur me donner un magnifique sourire. Ses yeux rayonnaient et la gentillesse vivait dans tout son visage. Je lui rendu son sourire. J'avais l'impression d'être envouter. Il lâcha ma main quand, on me poussa. Je me retournais vers Jared qui était passé en mode séducteur. Il serait toujours mauvais à mes yeux mais la promo était visiblement plus importante que moi. Jared avança me laissant seule. Mon chauffeur allait parler quand Henry le garde du corps posa la main sur son épaule large.

-Rosalie, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous présenter la nouvelle recrue. Emmet McCarthy. Votre chauffeur et garde du corps.

Je serais les lèvres en hochant la tête. Henry se tourna vers Emmet.

-Bon, tu ne la lâches pas des yeux, nous on protège sa majesté.

Emmet acquiesça. Finalement, je me sentis partir violement. Je regardais alors Jared me tirer vers les photographes qui étaient brouillant. Mais ça, on s'y habituait un peu. Cependant, je me sentais toujours opprimée et ces sentiments ne seraient jamais invisibles. Au contraire. C'était une fatalité et je n'avais pas le choix. La rançon de la gloire parait-il. Plus tard, quand le film fut terminé, je me suis éclipsée le plus rapidement possible et une fois dans le couloir vide, je me sentis plus calme que pendant la projection. Les mains de Jared m'avaient envahie toute la soirée, à coup, de caresse intrusive vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses. J'avais dû le repousser plus d'une fois. Cet homme était épouvantable. Je me suis alors pliée pour ôter mes chaussures qui étaient occupées de tuer mes pieds à petit feu. Je commençais à marcher quand Emmet se retrouva face à moi. J'eus un recule de surprise mais après, je recommençais à sentir ce petit trémolo dans l'estomac. C'était si nouveau comme sensation qu'imperceptiblement, je me sentais un peu gêné. J'étais actrice et célèbre ce qui signifiait que la gêne était inexistante pour moi. Hors, ici, je me sentais comme une gamine qui avait la frousse. Emmet m'offrit un sourire que je rendis automatique mais pour une fois, j'étais sincère. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, comme si il était aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

-Vous voulez partir ?

-Oui, sauf si c'est un problème ?

Emmet se recula pour me laisser passer. Je finis par bouger mes jambes qui tremblaient. Il me suivit dans le plus grand silence. Mais il décida de rompre la glace.

-Mal aux pieds ?

Je tournais la tête avec un sourire amusé.

-Ces chaussures sont mes pires ennemies…

Il eut un sourire en coin. Adorable…

-Je compatis…

Je m'arrêtais pour le détailler ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Je me mordis les lèvres pendant quelques secondes pour parvenir à déterminer la meilleure réponse, mais en fait, il n'y en avait pas. J'étais paumée, alors, j'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai continué la route jusqu'à la porte de derrière qu'il m'ouvrit bien gentiment. De là, je du replonger dans les escarpins pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de la voiture. Une fois installé, Emmet pris le volant et au bout de deux minutes, je trouvais le silence très étrange.

-Est-ce qu'il est possible de mettre de la radio ?

Il eut un regard dans le rétro avant d'allumer la radio. Ces yeux me semblaient étincelant et j'avais peine à croire ce qu'il se passait. Il ralentit au feu rouge et son regard retourna dans le rétroviseur où mes yeux cherchaient les siens. Je retins mon souffle tandis que Bob Dylan chantait « You make me feel my love ». Je n'avais jamais connu pareille impression. Je me sentais prise dans une bulle. Je n'y comprenais rien. Les yeux verts de cet homme me troublaient d'une telle manière que je me sentais toujours plus perdu à chaque regard. Était-ce cela un coup de foudre ? Je crois que je serais restée ainsi si un coup de klaxon ne nous avait pas fait sursauter. Emmet a semblé bredouiller quelque chose avant de démarrer. La route jusqu'à la villa sembla trop rapide pour moi. Je me sentais dépourvue quand il m'aida à sortir de la voiture. Je ne voulais pas le quitter. On s'est observé et c'est lui qui s'est décidé à parler.

-Je suis désolé pour le klaxon…

J'ai inspiré comme j'ai pu.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je… je vais rentrer…

Même si j'avais murmuré cela, mon corps ne semblait pas obéir et je restais comme une idiote face à lui. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je vivais quelque chose de totalement étrange. Je me sentais attirée par cet homme que je ne connaissais pas. Il semblait aussi paralysé que moi. Mon corps persistait dans la même position au beau milieu de l'allée. Emmet cligna des yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait à se persuader que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. J'avais l'impression de reprendre conscience.

-Bon, bonne nuit, Emmet.

Il hocha la tête en plongeant les mains dans ses poches.

-A vous aussi.

Je me retournais doucement et entrais dans ma si grande maison. La première chose que j'ai faite après avoir refermé la porte, était de respirer. Juste inspirer/expirer. Cette chose si importante à notre survie. Sauf que ma survie n'était plus assurer. J'ai retiré cet horrible uniforme et j'ai pris un bain, non sans avoir retiré le masque qu'Isabella avait déposé sur moi. Au fur et à mesure que la vrai moi réapparaissait, mon estomac semblait moins noué. Le bain fut perturbé par Emmet. Il était complétement immergé dans ma tête sans que je ne sache comment l'en sortir. Je revoyais chaque scène comme un film. Ça me semblait irréel. Je n'avais jamais ressenti pareil chose de ma vie. Pourtant, je n'étais pas en manque d'expérience et de situation bizarroïde. Mais là, ça semblait sortir de mon champ de compétence. J'ai fini par quitter mon bain pour trouver rapidement le sommeil dans mon lit trop grand lui aussi. Cette maison était trop grande pour moi. Elle me rappelait à quel point j'étais seule. Très seule.

***  
Les photographes étaient plus fatiguant que d'habitude. C'était la faute de Jared. Ce crétin s'était fait chopé. Gareth était fou de rage. Il avait passé la journée au téléphone. Au départ, il avait essayé de racheter les photos mais c'était trop énorme pour ne pas publier l'infidélité. Je crois que j'aurai aimé ne pas être mêlé à tout cela mais en soit, je ne pouvais pas me défaire. J'étais supposément en couple avec ce con. Tout ça me fatiguait et je ne rêvais qu'à partir loin. J'avais les pieds dans la piscine, une tasse de thé dans la main et mes lunettes de soleil. Je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui alors je ne me gênais pas pour profiter du vide. Pas d'obligation en vue pour venir ternir ma journée.

-Tout va bien ?

J'ai tourné la tête vers Emmet. Depuis l'annonce dans la presse à scandale de ma cocufication, Gareth avait décidé de ne pas me laisser seule. Il voulait me protéger et pour une fois, j'étais reconnaissante de cette attention. Du coup, Emmet avait élu domicile chez moi. Cela faisait déjà 6 mois qu'il travaillait pour moi. Les tensions étaient toujours là mais je suppose que le professionnalisme était plus fort.

-Je suppose que oui, répondis-je en déposant la tasse sur le rebord.

Emmet me lança un drôle de regard. Je savais que mon comportement en intriguait plus d'un. J'ai soupiré avant de boire une gorgé de mon thé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas la jouer cool parce que tôt ça m'atteignait d'une manière ou d'une autre et je ne pouvais pas non plus la jouer dramatique. Je pense que me mettre très loin de tout ça et fermer ma gueule était la meilleure des solutions.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout le temps ça ?

J'ai dévisagé mon garde du corps comme s'il était fou.

-Je fais quoi au juste ?

-Faire celle que rien n'atteint.

Je serrais la mâchoire. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait ébranlé une barrière en moi. Et je détestais cette sensation. J'ai passé une main tremblante dans mes cheveux. Je me sentais très mal à l'aise. Plus que d'habitude.

-Excuses-moi…

J'ai levé un bras pour l'interrompre. Je ne me sentais pas capable de poursuivre sur cette voie tendue.

-C'est bon, marmonnais-je. Tout va bien.

Je l'ai entendue avancer.

-Je suis con, pardonnes-moi. Parfois, les mots dépassent ma pensée.

J'ai soupiré. Ce n'était pas lui le con dans l'histoire, c'était moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Emmet. J'ai tendance à être susceptible.

Il sembla réfléchir à ce que je venais de lui dire. Je savais qu'il n'était pas du genre à lâcher le morceau.

-Rosalie, j'aimerai te poser une question si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…

-Je t'écoute…

Emmet passa encore une fois la main dans ses boucles. Il était nerveux.

-S'il te plait, Emmet, demandes.

Il fit une grimace et prit son regard de garde du corps, celui du dur qui ne laisse rien passer.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas honnête ?

Je suis restée silencieuse parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il sembla soudain mal à l'aise et il s'apprêtait à parler lorsque la voix de Gareth se fit entendre depuis l'entrée.

-…. J'y crois pas, dit-il. Ce crétin est vraiment con. Tu ne t'imagines même pas…

Emmet recula et partit vers les jardins. Je le suivis du regard tandis que mon agent se posa sur un transat près de moi. Je l'écoutais distraitement déblatérer au sujet de Jared. En fait, je m'en fichais parce que je me demandais ce qu'Emmet voulait me dire. J'ai fini par quitter mon coin et aller dans ma cuisine. J'avais besoin d'un autre thé. Mes nerfs semblaient lâcher sous le torrent de bêtises. Je me suis tournée vers Gareth et je lui ai coupé la parole.

-Gareth, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Il cligna des yeux.

-Eh bien, je voulais que tu fasses des déclarations officielles au sujet de ce bordel.

Je l'ai observé pendant quelques secondes. Je me demandais s'il se foutait de moi. Mais à voir sa tête, il était sérieux.

-Non.

Puis je suis retourné dans le jardin pour m'étaler dans un transat.

-Rosalie, je t'en prie. Il faut que tu fasses une déclaration…

-Et pourquoi je ferais cela ? Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'être honnête. Je ne veux plus participer à ce mensonge. J'en ai que faire de la pub que ça me fait. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Ça faisait plutôt du bien à la carrière de Jared qui stagne depuis si longtemps que je ne me rappel pas la dernière fois qu'il a eu un rôle. Je m'en fou de ce connard, je n'ai plus envie de jouer les poupées pour vous faire plaisir. Alors, tu vas me foutre la paix et maintenant, tu vas rentrer chez toi. Parce que je ne trouve pas cela très poli de te pointer chez moi sans prévenir. Cela dit, je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour moi mais Gareth, tu te fais du mal à vouloir assumer la carrière d'un petit con pas doué tel que Jared. Alors respire, et prend du temps pour toi.

Gareth me fixait. Il attendait la réponse que je ne lui avais pas donnée. Parce que je ne parlais jamais comme je le voulais. Je ne disais jamais ce que j'avais sur le cœur alors je finissais toujours par m'enfoncer dans des situations que je ne désirais pas. J'ai inspiré et au moment où j'allais dire oui, j'ai vu Emmet qui revenait des jardins. Il s'arrêta et m'observa. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'hésitais tout à coup. Pourquoi mon comportement changerait tout à coup ? A son seul regard. Je ne sais pas, j'ai compris un truc qui m'avait toujours fait défaut où plutôt que j'avais tout bêtement oublier. L'honnêteté. Merci Emmet.

-Non.

Gareth me regarda comme si j'avais perdu la tête.

-Non ?

-Non. Il est temps d'arrêter toute cette supercherie.

Je crois qu'il m'aurait tué si Emmet n'avait pas été là. Gareth a viré rouge et j'admets avoir eu envie de rire en le voyant mais j'ai gardé mon habituelle mine sérieuse. C'était toujours plus crédible.

-Je te demande pardon ? Rugit Gareth avec la voix d'ours ou de celui qui est occupé de péter une durite. Tu te rends compte une seconde que tu me fous dans la merde, RO-sa-LIE.

-Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est toi qui m'as forcé à prétendre que je suis amoureuse de Jared. Entre nous, j'en ai assez de tout ça. Je ne veux que la paix.

-Mais, ma pauvre chérie, tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu ne décides de rien. On est Hollywood ici, ce n'est pas le monde des bisounours. C'est l'enfer ici, Rosalie.

Je me suis levée de mon transat et j'ai retiré mes lunettes de soleil. Je fulminais et j'étais en colère contre ce gars. Depuis si longtemps qu'aujourd'hui ça sonnait mal. Mal pour lui.

-Ecoutes moi bien, Gareth. Je décide de ma vie, que tu ne le veuilles ou non. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes combines pour me faire de la pub. Je n'ai pas besoin de Jared pour avoir des contrats. C'est plutôt lui qui a besoin de moi. Alors au lieu de perdre ton temps a façon des personnages pour nourrir les magazines people, tu ferais mieux de me trouver du boulot. C'est pour ça que tu es payé.

Il plissa les yeux pendant une fraction de secondes et je su que j'avais la paix quand il soupira.

-Parfait. Je vais prévenir les médias que tu es un cœur à prendre.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il se retourna.

-Et, je vais te trouver une paire d'audition. Miss casse couille.

J'ai esquissé un sourire mais surtout, un poids monstrueux a disparu de mes épaules. J'ai alors tourné la tête vers Emmet.

-Parce que c'est difficile de ne pas faire plaisir aux autres et aussi d'assumer ses choix.

J'ai retiré mon gilet et je me suis mise à pied nue. Emmet m'observait avec cette mine bourrée d'incompréhension.

-J'espère que cette réponse est suffisante.

Il avala sa salive.

-M'oui, je crois que ça tient la route…

-Parfait.

J'ai souris amusée, pour la première fois depuis un lustre. Puis j'ai plongé dans la piscine le cœur léger.

Il y avait des jours où rien n'allait. Tu te lèves avec un mal de crâne affreux tout en ayant l'impression d'avoir fait une nuit blanche. Ça c'est le début de journée, qu'on fuit. Pourtant, il faut poursuivre. J'avais avaler des cachets avec l'infime espoir de survivre à cette journée. Parce que, les journées de tournage qui file à deux cent à l'heure, c'était épuisant. Elena, la réalisatrice se lassa trop vite de moi ce jour-là et me renvoya chez moi en disant -et je cite – « Quand tu seras motivée à être une vraie actrice, sonnes-moi. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée… ». Bref, c'était sans nul doute, une journée de merde comme je les « aimais ». Quand je suis sortie de ma loge, Emmet était appuyé contre le mur, les lunettes vissées sur le nez. Je me suis arrêtée et on s'est jaugé attendant je ne sais quoi. Il avait probablement pitié de moi. J'ai glissé moi aussi mes lunettes de soleil. Je voulais être sur le même pied d'égalité.

-Sale journée.

Ce n'était pas une question, du moins, ça sonna comme une affirmation. J'ai pincée les lèvres. Ça devenait difficile de mentir à Emmet. Il commençait déjà à me cerner. Emmet s'est redressé et il m'a suivi jusqu'à la voiture. J'ai grimpé dans la Jeep et je me suis étalée sur les sièges comme une loque. La voiture a démarré et le silence m'agaça.

-Mets la radio, please.

-Pop ? Rock ? R'N'B ?

Je me dressé sur mon coude, les lunettes sur le bout du nez et j'ai plissé les yeux vers Emmet qui était bon vivant comme toujours. Je vis son sourire ratissé son visage pour me signifier sa compassion.

-Mets-moi Jamie.

-D'accord.

Il se foutait littéralement de moi. Mais venant de lui, ça réchauffa mon cœur à défaut de m'énerver. Glory de Jamie N Commons rythma l'habitacle et je fermais les yeux. Ma migraine commençait à me quitter. Quand, je rouvris les yeux, j'étais couché dans mon lit, ce que j'eu du mal à comprendre. Je me levais complétement paumée. Je suis descendue dans la cuisine. Evidemment, c'était désert mais je le cherchais lui. J'ai trouvé mon portable sur le plan de travail. J'ai composé son numéro. Il répondit directement et mon cœur s'arrêta.

-Enfin réveillé ?

Je n'ai pas répondu. Je crois que j'étais devenu muette. Il se mit à rire gentiment en ne m'entendant pas parler.

-Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller, tu semblais si… paisible.

Le ton qu'il employa, réveilla en moi de drôle de sensation. Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir l'expliquer. Mais, j'avais envie d'y répondre. Comme si, tout était devenu animal. J'ai respiré un peu trop fort.

-Ça ne va pas ?

J'ai fermé les yeux pour me rappeler que ça n'avait pas de sens. Tous ces sentiments.

-Si, bien sûr, tout va toujours bien. N'oublie pas dans quel monde, je vis.

Je l'entendis rire. Forcément, il le savait. Il en était chaque jour le témoin.

-Malheureusement, je le sais.

Il y eu un silence étrange entre nous deux. Ça n'arrivait qu'entre nous. Et moi qui détestait cela, je ne m'en formalisais jamais. Comme si c'était normal. Mais quand il s'agissait de cet homme tout avait tendance à être logique, évident même. Je me suis laisser glisser contre la porte du placard pour m'assoir sur le carrelage froid.

-Dis-moi, Emmet…

-Oui ?

-Comment fais-tu pour être toujours toi ?

-Ah, eh bien, c'est une question de talent et de génialitude aussi.

J'ai souris.

-Génialitude ? Ça n'existe même pas.

-Oh que oui, vérifie dans ton dico.

J'ai rigolé amusé par sa bêtise récurrente. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien. J'ai inspiré en souriant toujours. Je me sentais bien pour la première fois depuis des lustres.

Je regardais mon téléphone. Il était 23h25. Dans 35 minutes, nous changions d'année. C'était peut-être le moment de faire le point sur l'année écoulée. Si je devais la résumer, ce serait facile. Emmet. Son prénom se présentait comme une évidence. J'ai regardé mon verre de champagne dont le bulle persistait à la surface. Je m'étais planquée sur un balcon de la maison. Il y avait trop de monde pour que je n'ose rester au rez-de-chaussée. Et puis, j'étais poussée par une fatigue qui m'obligeait à m'assoir. Seulement, je me lassais trop. Alors, j'ai dévalé l'escalier et j'ai viré dans la cuisine pour retrouver Leah qui cherchait une bouteille de vin. Quand elle me remarqua, elle m'adressa un sourire adorable. Elle était productrice de près de la moitié des films que j'avais tourné et était mon amie. Alors, elle ne dû pas réfléchir longtemps pour piger que je voulais mettre les voiles.

-Déjà ? Il reste…

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre.

-30 minutes.

-Je suis désolés, Leah. Mais, je ne peux vraiment pas.

Elle m'observa en faisant la moue et finit par soupirer en posant le tirebouchon sur la table.

-Je suppose que je devrais m'estimer heureuse que tu sois venue et rester jusque-là. Après tout, ce genre de soirée ressemble plus à une pénitence qu'à une fête pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le concept de la fête qui me gêne, c'est plutôt que je… c'est tout ce monde. Je passe ma vie à voir des gens. J'ai juste envie de…

-Respirer. Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai trop d'invité pour m'appesantir de ta perte.

J'ai éclaté de rire sous son regard interloqué.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien.

J'ai haussé les sourcils. Elle me regardait d'une étrange manière. Leah sourit.

-C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir aussi… vrai ? Je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Tu es différente depuis quelque mois. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup te voir ces derniers temps, alors, j'ai l'impression de voir une autre toi.

C'était assez surprenant d'entendre ce genre de chose. Mais, au fond je savais qu'elle avait raison. Je l'ai serré contre moi et je suis sortie par derrière. Emmet était avec Henry qui assurait la sécurité de Patrick Jenner, un chanteur country. Tous deux causaient appuyer à la voiture. Quand Henry me vit, il me sourit enchanté de me voir. Je n'avais pas été la seule à aimer me débarrasser de Jared. Il le vivait plutôt bien. Emmet se retourna et me sourit.

-J'avais parié que tu ne tiendrais pas jusque minuit.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et je suis montée dans la voiture non sans un sourire pour Henry. Emmet ne tarda pas à démarrer. Nous sommes rapidement arrivées chez moi. Il m'a ouvert la porte et je suis descendue à pied nu dans l'allée. Emmet a jeté un œil à sa montre.

-5,4,3,2,1… Bonne année, Rosalie.

J'ai tremblé en voyant son regard. Mon estomac sembla aussi bouleversé et tendu. Je sentais qu'il fallait réagir. J'ai lâché ma pochette et mes chaussures sous le regard surpris d'Emmet. Puis, j'ai déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

-Bonne année, Emmet.

Je me suis légèrement décalée. Il me regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. En même temps, je l'avais un peu bousculé. J'ai souris en me mordant la lèvre. Même si je risquais de me faire refoulé, je n'avais pas honte. C'était voulu et mon corps avait semblé s'en accommoder à merveille. Comme aucune réaction ne semblait venir de lui, j'ai reculé tout en récupérant ma pochette. Je lui ai jeté un dernier regard et je suis rentrée. Je me sentais extenué et seule, le thé que je me fis ensuite, suffit à me détendre.

(A suivre….)


	2. Chapter 2

Je n'étais pas assez forte pour subir la pression après les Oscars. Je le savais depuis longtemps. J'avais besoin de respirer et prendre l'air loin. Du coup, j'ai pris des vacances, là où on ne m'attendait pas. Mes grands-parents avaient été content de me voir débarquer le samedi matin dans la voiture de location qu'Emmet conduisait. Il avait gardé le silence comme le professionnel qu'il était. Je ne m'en voulais pas d'avoir cru un jour qu'il était spécial. Si spécial que j'eusse brisé une barrière pour lui. Il avait gardé son humour indéfectible malgré tout. Mais la distance régnait entre nous, dure comme le roc. Je comptais un peu sur la petite ville de mes grands-parents pour retrouver mes esprits. Reprendre le contrôle et oublier que j'avais une conscience. Cela dit, me concentrer sur ma carrière avait pris de proportion désastreuse. Je ne pensais plus vraiment à endosser des rôles. Ce n'était pas ça qui manquait. Chaque semaine, je recevais des offres. Finalement, j'avais tourné trois films l'année précédente. Mais cette fois, j'allais entamer l'année avec une mini-série en Angleterre. Et je savais plus que tout que si je ne reprenais pas le contrôle sur ma vie, tout serait difficile plus encore qu'avant. J'avais l'impression de devoir tous mes ennuis à Emmet parce que c'était lui qui m'avait réveillé. C'était lui qui m'avait fait comprendre que je n'étais pas une marionnette. Il le savait. Il avait compris tout.

Ma grand-mère avait pris soin de me faire comprendre le passé avec sa vision à elle. Comme par exemple, l'étincelle qui avait disparu dans mes yeux. Elle avait toujours ce regard sévère et désapprobateur. Le même que lorsque j'étais une gamine insolente. Je devais jouer les naïves et lui faire croire que tout allait bien. Mais, il semblait qu'elle était plus intelligente que moi. Je ne pouvais pas jouer les imposteurs avec elle. C'était difficile de jouer un rôle avec cette dame qui me connaissait mieux que personne.

-Tu devrais te réveiller ma petite.

-Si tu essais de m'envoyer un message, c'est râpé. Je ne pige rien, grand-mère.

Elle a soupiré comme à chaque que je ne suis pas assez maligne à son goût. Mon Dieu, je savais très bien de quoi elle parlait mais je faisais la naïve à qui on devait tout apprendre de la vie. Grand-mère déposa son éponge et croisa les bras. Je ne pense l'avoir vu autant lasse par mon attitude.

-Jeune fille, tu ferais mieux de ne pas jouer à ce jeu avec moi. Ca fonctionne très bien avec tes parents mais moi, je sais qui tu es. Et une chose est certaine, tu n'es pas une idiote qui se laisse faire.

-Mais je ne me laisse pas faire…

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi on raconte partout que tu joues des rôles d'imbécile et que de surcroît tu es la compagne de cet homme ?

-Qui Jared ? C'était un coup de pub. Et puis, ils ne sont pas si stupides ces rôles. J'ai quand même reçue un oscar pour mon rôle d'Annie…

-Un second rôle, Rosalie. C'est tellement idiot. Je t'entendais toujours me dire qu'après cette série tu allais faire de vrai rôle.

J'ai baissé les yeux. Le passé venait de frappé à ma porte. Merci grand-mère. J'avais fait comme tout le monde. Mes projets avaient changé, ma vie avait pris un autre tournant.

-J'ai juste changer de direction. Ce n'est pas bien grave, oui ?

-Justement, ça l'est. Tu n'es pas heureuse. Et malheureusement, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu ma petite fille faire quelque chose qu'elle aimait.

-Et si je te disais que ça changeait ?

-Explique.

J'ai soupiré. Elle était tellement sévère parfois.

-Depuis quelque temps, les choses changent. J'ai compris ce que tu me dis il y a déjà quelque mois. Et depuis, je crois que je me sens enfin à ma place.

Elle m'a lancé un tel regard. Que je ne lui avais jamais vue auparavant. Comme si ma grand-mère était de nouveau cette jeune femme que j'avais vu sur des clichés. Une personne plein de malice et d'intelligence. Celle qui comprenait tout mieux que n'importe qui. Elle a pris place près de moi et placé son menton contre la paume de sa main. Elle semblait me regard plus profondément qu'avant. Elle cherchait.

-C'est depuis qu'il est entré dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Je l'ai vu jeté un œil vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Emmet parlait fort avec mon grand-père. A priori, couper du bois nécessitait un grand débat. Mon cœur s'est serré.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, grand-mère. Je ne vois pas en quoi Emmet aurait une incidence sur ma vie. Ce n'est que mon employé, je te ferais dire.

Elle a penché la tête. Comme pouvions-nous nous sentir plus juger à partir d'un simple regard ?

-Ne sous-estime pas l'impact que peut avoir un homme dans ta vie.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça à un rapport avec moi. Il doit juste me protéger.

-Ce qu'il fait plutôt bien, je crois.

Je l'ai fixé silencieusement. Elle pouvait vraiment être agaçante quand elle voulait.

-Arrêtes tout de suite.

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'un homme entre dans la vie d'une femme et qu'ils sont complices on doit nécessairement s'attendre à une relation sentimentale ?

-Donc tu admets que vous êtes proches ?

-Grand-mère !

Je me suis tu surprise par ma voix aigüe. Elle m'a souri encore une fois. Cette femme était trop intelligente pour la duper.

-Rosalie Ann. Je crois que tu te voile la face.

-Grand-mère tu regardes trop de feuilleton ringard. La vie n'est pas une comédie romantique.

-Certes, non. Mais en tout cas, les sentiments que tu essaies de cacher sont bien là.

Je n'ai rien répondu. Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Je savais que j'avais tort. Autant dire que rien n'était simple. Mais à quoi bon se lancer dans quelques choses ? J'avais perdu beaucoup de confiance en moi. J'avais l'impression que j'étais noyé dans une chose de trop dure à gérer. Une relation intime était difficile. Il fallait faire attention à ne pas tomber dans des sentiments qui risquaient de tout rendre intolérable. Je me suis redressée m'apprêtant à quitter la cuisine. Je me suis tournée vers la fenêtre. Emmet avait disparu.

-Tu crois que c'est dans ton intérêt de te cacher ?

-Peut-être bien. Je me protège ainsi.

Elle ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à ça. C'était à moi de changer les choses. Fallait-il encore que je le veuille. J'ai quitté la pièce comme un fantôme. Et au coin du petit couloir, je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec Emmet. J'ai senti que je fondais comme neige au soleil. Il a reculé légèrement.

-Tout va bien ?

-Evidemment.

Il m'a dévisagé comme lui seul faisait. En montrant qu'il devinait tout. J'ai détourné la tête.

-Heu. Je comptais me promener dans la forêt.

Il a hoché la tête. Une heure plus tard, nous marchions dans l'ombre de la forêt. Je me rappelais de chaque endroit avec trop de nostalgie. Indiquant ici ou là à Emmet. Expliquant mon premier camping improvisé avec des copines. Une marque sur un vieux chêne quand je fêtais mon anniversaire autour d'un petit feu de bois.

-J'aurai aimé grandir dans un endroit pareil.

-Oh, je n'ai pas grandi ici. Je passais juste mes étés chez mes grands-parents. Mes parents voulaient partir à la côte mais comme je rechignais à y aller, ils me laissaient là. Et j'adorais ça.

Nous sommes restés en silence. Marchant sur des racines ou de vieux rochers. C'était l'endroit le plus apaisant que je connaisse. Ma vie de star était loin d'ici. J'étais tellement heureuse de me planquer ici. Il avait été si compliqué de quitter L.A. Nous sommes arrivés au milieu de la nuit en jet privé, puis dans une voiture normale, on avait rejoint la maison de mes grands-parents aux aurores. J'étais déterminée à retrouver la fille que j'étais. Je savais que le burn out n'était plus très loin. Je me suis arrêté devant un point de vue où des rochers se présentaient à perte de vue. Ils étaient dangereux mais pas seulement. Ils étaient juste la promesse de quelque chose de meilleur.

-Où allons-nous maintenant ?

-Au paradis.

J'ai senti son regard me percer.

-L'endroit que je souhaite retrouver est très spéciale. Je l'ai trouvé avec mon grand-père quand j'avais treize ans. Mais pour y aller, il faut passer par des passages assez dangereux…

-Je suis partant.

J'ai souris sans décoller mon regard de la vue.

-Allons-y alors.

J'ai contourné un arbre près des rochers et je me suis penchée pour descendre sur le minuscule passage. J'ai regardé Emmet qui semblait comprendre que ce ne serait pas facile.

-Fait gaffe, Rosalie.

-Moi, ça va. Mais c'est toi qui doit faire attention. C'est pas adapté pour les géant comme toi.

Il a esquissé un sourire. Puis j'ai commencé à avancer dans le passage tandis qu'Emmet descendait à son tour. On mit une heure à escalader et traversé des passages pentus. Quand on retrouva un passage plus agréable, Emmet était tout transpirant. Je n'étais guère plus présentable. Autant dire que mon short était un peu déchiré et mangé par la boue. Mes chaussures claires de marches avaient viré au brun foncé et mon chignon n'en était plus vraiment un.

-On y est ?

-Presque. On doit encore passer ce rocher-là.

Quand on passa le dit point, il s'arrêta net. Il semblait abasourdi par le spectacle. Un magnifique lac brillait de mille feu devant nous sous le soleil déclinant. Je soupirais soulagé. Je venais de retrouver mon endroit préféré au monde. Le lac était bordé par des petits galets et on pouvait entendre le bruit d'un petit ruisseau autour de nous. Plus loin, les oiseaux chantaient. C'était tellement beaux. J'ai avancé vers la rive, lâchant mon sac sur le sol. Je me suis mise à retirer mes chaussures, chaussettes. Puis, j'ai soulevé mon t-shirt et bientôt mon short se retrouva en tas désordonné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Je tournais la tête vers Emmet visiblement gêné.

-On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour admirer le paysage. Une petite baignade s'impose. Ce serait trop bête de ne pas en profiter.

Puis j'ai couru et je me suis jetée dans l'eau glaciale. Ça faisait trop de bien. Je me suis laissée flotter nageant vaguement. Je n'avais plus fait ça depuis des années. Je me suis alors redressée pour voir Emmet toujours debout en train de me regarder.

-Allez viens Emmet. Tu ne vas pas le regretter, promis.

-Je n'ai pas de maillot.

-On s'en tape. En caleçon, c'est le même.

Il a froncé les sourcils.

-Emmet, j'ai déjà vu des hommes en sous-vêtements. Et même nu si tu veux tout savoir.

Il secoua la tête mais finalement, retira son sac de son dos. Une à une ses chaussures vola. Quand il retira son t-shirt j'admets être resté un peu vaseuse. Il était très beau. Je n'étais pas dénué d'hormones non plus. J'ai serré la mâchoire en voyant mon garde du corps en boxer. Après tout, n'était-ce pas mal de l'incité à avoir ce genre de comportement avec lui. L'inciter à se dénuder. Se baigner avec moi. Faire semblant qu'il ne m'attirait pas. Dieu sait comme grand-mère avait des airs de prêtresse à cet instant. Toutes ses paroles qui avaient maintenant l'effet de vérité. Je détestais ça. Et pourtant, je n'étais qu'un être humain. J'étais capable de ressentir. Ressentir trop de chose. J'allais survivre. Ou pas. Il s'engouffra maladroitement dans l'eau. Regardant autour de lui avec trop de méfiance. Ce qui eut l'effet de me faire rire. J'ai regardé le géant s'approcher de moi. Autant dire que mon estomac était retourné. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de moi et me regarda.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-On profite du silence.

Il semblait septique. Je tentais de l'oublier et me laissais couler délicatement. C'était un délice.

-Rosalie, pourquoi tu ne viens pas plus souvent ici ? Surtout si tu aimes cet endroit ?

C'était sans doute une question que je me posais chaque jour sans jamais trouver de réponse satisfaisante.

-Je me suis laissée étouffé dans une vie de star. Où je suis devenue une marionnette. Et quand on est une marionnette, on ne fait pas tout ce qu'on veut.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Je lui ai jeté un regard acide.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-Tu n'es pas la première personne célèbre que j'ai rencontrée. Et, la plupart, sont plus malin pour obliger les gens à les respecter.

-On croirait entendre grand-mère.

-Elle a raison ta grand-mère. Tu es plus intelligente que tous ces gens. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas leur rappeler qui tu es ?

J'avais l'impression d'être blâmer pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis. Pourtant, c'était réel.

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis faible.

Il me vrilla comme jamais avant de s'approcher de moi. Trop prêt.

-Tu as tort. Rosalie, tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse.

-Je ne vois pas où tu as bien pu trouver ça ?

Ma voix tremblait sous l'effet du malaise que j'avais à le sentir si près.

-En t'observant mais aussi en croisant ton regard.

Regard qui plongea encore en moi. J'étais perturbée par tant de proximité.

-Dès le premier regard qu'on a échangé, j'ai compris une chose sur toi.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu es plus solide que le roc. Plus forte que tu ne le pense.

Mon cœur pouvait-il explosé après d'aussi belle parole ?

-Ce n'est pas bien Emmet, de dire ça à une fille.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas bien de croire que je ne vais tomber amoureuse de toi en t'entendant me parler comme ça.

Je me suis stoppée. Venais-je vraiment de dire cela ? J'avais laissé quelque chose de coupant sortir. J'avais fait un aveu, j'avais été honnête. Emmet ne semblait pas sur le point de rire ou de s'enfuir. Il ne me lâche pas une seule seconde du regard.

-Ce n'est pas bien de croire que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Rosalie.

Je suffoquais. La surprise mêlée à au choc venait de me frapper comme jamais. Etait-ce juste une question de sentiments ? Dire je suis amoureuse ou bien quelque chose de bien plus fort en faisait partie ? Je ne pouvais pas répondre en parole alors je me suis laissé aller. J'ai approché mon visage et je l'ai embrassé sans rien attendre. Je ne voyais que ça pour non pas conclure ses paroles mais pour poursuivre. Il m'a rapproché plus près encore. Le baiser s'intensifia. J'aurai pu jurer que pour une fois dans ma vie, je faisais ce que j'avais vraiment envie de faire. Je voulais Emmet. Il me souleva pris dans un tourbillon de désir que deux corps devaient assouvir à moins de mourir consumer. Quand on se décala, aucune parole n'aurait pu décrire ce qui se passait dans notre poitrine, décrire comment nos cœurs explosaient de bonheur. On a rejoint la rive où on se coucha doucement. Ses mains sur moi avaient l'effet de me rendre plus fébrile plus excité encore.

-Tu ?

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je hochais la tête certaine de vouloir continuer. On fit ce que nos corps réclamaient. L'amour. Le mot passion était trop faible pour décrire la tension qui nous anima à chaque caresse ou baiser. Je n'avais jamais vécu un moment pareil. J'aurai aimé l'enfermé dans une petite boîte et la garder pour moi seule. Je m'étais rabattu contre lui. On ne bougea que lorsque la faim fut plus forte que notre désir de rester coucher l'un contre l'autre.

-Ce n'est pas bizarre, n'est-ce pas ?

-D'aimer son garde du corps ? Non. C'est à la mode, je crois.

Il sourit tandis que je lui frappais gentiment l'épaule.

-Non, si tu le souhaite, on peut garder ça pour nous et après, on verra ?

Je songeais à ce que serait mon quotidien. Ce serait impossible mais ma vie personnelle ne regardait que moi.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que je change d'orientation. Je vais arrêter de jouer à la star. J'ai besoin d'être moi. Et, depuis mon oscar, j'ai de nouvelles options qui s'offre à moi.

-Je serai là pour toi. Toujours.

J'ai souris.

-Tu as piqué cette réplique à mon dernier film, non ?

-Oups, droit d'auteur, j'avais oublié.

-Mais j'apprécie quand même.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour la suite. Tout ira bien.

-Oui, tout ira bien. Tant que je suis moi-même.

-Et que je suis là.

Il esquissa un grand sourire que je lui rendis en lui prenant la main.

-Et que tu es là.

 _(FIN)_


End file.
